Pigtails: The 68th Hunger Games
by Thattomboyfangirl
Summary: When 15 year old Daisy Crossley gets reaped into the Arena, she must survive on her pure wit for survival. When the Careers are more vicious than ever, and the Arena contains the most dangerous environment yet, Daisy must try to battle her way back to the ones she's left behind.
1. Chapter 1

I quietly scanned the three dresses on my bed. The dresses I'd been dreading putting on every year, just knowing this dress is just one token leading me closer to death. With the rest of my family sprawled sleeping out somewhere in my rickety old barn house at five in the morning, it gave me time to prepare for the dreaded day ahead. A day that at least one of two very unlucky people would never come back to.

Reaping Day.

It's hard to get through these days. Watching your fellow classmates and even friends get taken to their intimate death slaughtered in an arena. Just last year I'd watched Jordin Plasterer die a gruesome death by being stabbed numerous times in the back by a Career tribute. She was in my class. Popular girl, too, its really surprising no one tried to volunteer for her- but it's not. Trust is a faltering thing throughout the districts. Do you love someone that much that you'd take their place in a death battle? Or do you just weep over them when they die?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps shuffling from upstairs. Moments later, a head popped down from the stair case, it was Belle. Six year old Belle who didn't know what all of this means. Only in six few years she'll find out. Her life might be halfway over for all I know.

"Hey Dais!" She said with a sweetness that could straight up melt anyone's heart. "Can I help you pick out your dress for the Reaping, pleaseeee?"

It's horrible, that a six year old knows what the Reaping is, I'm just glad she doesn't know what the Games actually are. Just thinking about it makes me want to puke.

"Sure, Bellie!" I over enthusiastically replied. Joking around or being joyous on this day was the only way to keep from going into panic mode, and _that_ is not good.

Belle skips down the steps to my bed cramped in a corner. In 10, almost everyone lives in a barn house. No rooms, just two floors of wide open space for you to place a bed, couch, or stove in. She comes to my bed and eyes all three dresses carefully, before picking up and turning a faded blue flannel one In my direction.

"I like this one! It really brings out your eyes." She smiles brightly at me. My eyes are a grayish blue with brown flecks. My hair is a golden brown that falls down to my mid back, but I usually keep it in a ponytail so it isn't unkempt, and my skin is a sun kissed tan from many years of fieldwork. And Belle isn't wrong, she'd make a great stylist someday, in a different world where the stylists didn't make people look like overdressed dolls.

"Alright Belle, run along. I gotta get dressed! Why don't you go get everyone else up?" I asked her politely. She obediently nodded and scrambled back up the steps to get my parents and brother up. The brother that I couldn't have to suffer through these days with me anymore, because he was nineteen, and had gotten through seven Reaping Days without getting chosen. But I only had three more years after this.

I took my clothes and went outside to the shower complex. I took off all my clothes and slipped into the lukewarm water, knowing I could only stay in it for five minutes before it would become cold. The warm rushed over me, adding a sense of serenity and calmness, something that wasn't common on this day.

After I got out, I dried myself off and put on my dress. The cool fabric felt good against my skin as the morning sun began to give off it's Summer heat as I walked back through the pastures back to the farmhouse. I found my mother in the kitchen frying an egg for me. We were lucky because in this part of 10 there were wild hens laying eggs around our house, so I didn't need to take any extra tesserae. Our diet consisted mainly of egg, milk, chicken,and occasionally beef from the cattle.

"We're supposed to be at the square by twelve," my mother said without turning around. Jaxson, my brother sat at the crouched table and motioned for me to sit down in the chair beside him.

"So how does it feel to finally be free of gruesome death?" I asked while sitting down.

"Eh, I mean, I won't get that rush of adrenaline anymore when they call a name." He said, trying to make being free sound negative.

And I didn't blame him. It's hard when you still have family eligible for the Games, _and _you have a six year old that will be able to compete in the 74th Games. This year is the marking of the 68th Annual Hunger Games. Last year, District 2 won, and it was a _very_ gory year, but still not as unforgettable as the 65th Games, where Finnick Ordair won at fourteen, making him the youngest person to ever win. District 2 has won thirty-four Games in the sixty-seven years, and I was just dying for a change for once. As for 10, we've only won six times, but it's not as bad as 12, whose only won twice. And I Shouldn't be complaining, after this Reaping Day, I only had two left.

"Where's Dad?" I asked my mother as she placed my breakfast down on the table.

"Pastures. He had to do some extra cattle work before heading to the square," She replied.

"Oh."

I shoveled down my breakfast, eager to go to the barn, where on every Reaping Day, Jaxson and I would spend time with our favorite cow, Betsy, to get the Games off our minds. But only today would be the start of going out there alone. It was already nine-thirty, and there was still a fourty-five minute walk to the square.

I thanked Mom for breakfast and then shuffled out to the barn where Betsy stayed. Her long tail whipped behind her trying to clear some of the summer heat. Betsy had been getting me through Reapings since twelve, when Jaxson revealed his secret of how he was always so collected on this day. She was about five, and had creamy brown skin and long, flappy ears. We had tons of cows, but Betsy was special because of her interest in humans. All the others ate and waited around to be slaughtered. Like the Hunger Games, the only one not guaranteed death is Betsy.

"Hi girl!" I spoke as I sat down beside her, and started stroking her head.

She gave a low 'moo' in response, and licked me with her oversized tongue. I inwardly sighed as she began eating her grass and hay, something she always had a surplus of. The Capitol gives the animals food, so we can give them food, and here we are, the real workers who don't get even a crumb of food. That really pisses me off.

We sat there for who knows how long, in silence and remedy, when I heard the barn door creak open. Out of defense I grabbed a whip and shot up inching towards the door. I relaxed when I saw the sweaty face of Jaxson. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be wallowing in the glory of no more Reapings. But coming here only showed his true commitment for helping me.

"Hey," he managed as he guided me back down to Betsy.

"What are you doing here?" was my hasty response.

He shrugged and plopped down on the other side of Betsy like the good ol' days. But these weren't those days, only one of us had to suffer, and it wasn't him. Or maybe it was. If I was reaped he'd have no one to sit here with until Belle was of age, and it wouldn't be the same. He'd have to deal with my ghost haunting him every night. And Belle would have to deal with her sister leaving and never coming back, but never really understanding why. Yeah, you can call the Capitol cruel, but it makes them_ demons_ to take away something that will never be replaced.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jax finally asked after the longest of time.

" Okay, I guess. Really nervous though." I laughed, turning to look at him.

"We'll I can guarantee you won't be reaped. Thousands of slips, yours is only in there four times."

"Yeah, four tiny little slips of death!" I joked. It's true though, death exists in the Reaping Bowls, but also exists in every one of our souls, overtakes us, and swallows us whole.

"I better get going," he said. "Dad's back, and he needs help roping up the cattle for the trip to town."

Jaxson then got up and slipped open the barn door, and I caught his last words before he left me alone.

"You'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

A few hours later my family met up with a few others that lived way out in the district where we would begin our walk to the Square. All the cattle were roped up, and the 'special' children eligible for the Reapings were able to ride on them, but I chose to walk and get some physical activity on this day.

Soon to catch up with me was Amber Westly, my best friend that neighbored my house, but was frankly three miles away. Everyone living in my area was like that. We occasionally got together, like for our annual Summer Festival, where we'd come together to watch the Games, so we wouldn't have to mourn over deaths alone.

"Hey!" Amber huffed as she caught up to me and our group started moving. She wore a faded strappy yellow dress with white leather sandals, and her golden hair was pinned back in a tight bun.

"Hey Amber, excited?" I joked as she rolled her wide brown eyes.

She just shook her head and chuckled. Amber and I met in a peculiar way, actually. We were both eleven and watching the Games at one Summer Festival, and we ended up both fighting over the last lemonade glass, one of the rears treats we receive on special occasions. We ended up pulling on it so hard it flew out of our hands and hitting the mother of a tribute in the Games that year. Needless to say, that wasn't my favorite festivals.

"How's Betsy?" Amber asked, pulling me out of my daze.

"Good, I sat with her as usual, and Jax actually came to visit me." I melodramatically gasped.

Amber understood me. Her brother is nineteen, and him and Jax are best friends too. She knows exactly how I feel, except she doesn't have a little sibling. She has a pet she loves too.

"How's Baxter?" I asked her.

Amber seemed to swallow a lump in her throat before answering.

"Well, he died last week." she finally managed.

Baxter was Amber's dog, a very old one, that her brother, Ari, found when he was nine. She really loved that dog. Slept with it every night, fed it scraps of precious food we needed so, and had it comfort her when times we rough.

"I'm sorry, Amber. I can't imagine if I lost Betsy..." I trailed off.

"Yeah..." Was her only response.

"Hey, cheer up! Remember when Ari tripped over Baxter and fell into that pile of cow sh-"

"HAHA YES!" Amber laughed cheering up a bit after cutting me off.

The rest of our walk was like a trip down memory lane, only I was stricken with harsh reality when we reached the Square, where children were already signing in. The parents and ineligible children bid us unlucky ones goodbye as we got in the long line to sign in.

The line thinned quickly, and soon it was my turn to turn in. A Peacekeeper drew blood from my finger and stamped it next to my name, and I was headed off for the fifteen year olds section. Amber was close behind.

Once everyone was in, the mayor proceeded to the makeshift stage, and began reading Panem's gruesome history. The video was soon followed, before our escort made her way up to the stage. Amber and I immediately snickered at the Capitolite's appearance. Skin and bones, white-dyed skin, colorful eye tattoos, everything that basically discribes your cliche Capitol Escort. I cringed at her deafeningly high voice screeching.

"Happy Hunger Games to you lovely children of District 10! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she spoke, as half of the crowd covered their ears.

"Today we will select one of you lovelies to represent your district in the 68th Annual Hunger Games! Like usual, we will select ladies first."

She made her way to the ladies bowl, with astoundingly not tripping in her ten inch heels. After waving her hand around outside the bowl a few times, she dropped her hand in and pulled a slip from it. A few girls around me closed their eyes and crossed their fingers, which I found pointless. My heatbeat only quickened, and Amber's breathing became heavy.

Our colorful eacort made her way back to the middle of the stage as she ripped open the slip.

She called the name, and my heart dropped. Amber gasped and my vision became cloudy.

I knew the person who was reaped. Very well, or at least I thought I did until they were chosen.

The slip held the name of one unlucky girl, and that girl was Daisy Crossley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** guys!** I hope you like my story so far! There will be many upcoming and action packed chapters soon! In this chapter, we'll get to meet everyone's 'favorite' male tribute, and Daisy's final goodbyes with her family and friends. What will Belle think about this, and Jaxson? **

* * *

Shock. The only thing that could explain my facial features. My mouth was dry, and my body felt like one thousand weights were lifted upon it. I should've crossed my fingers. Amber was choking back a sob, and she had to slap me to bring me back to reality.

I slowly emerged from the crowd and began inching towards the stage. Soon, Peacekeepers came and grasped me by the arms to bring me to the steps faster. My breathing was shallow and I scanned all of the pitiful eyes watching me go to my death, and that's when I met the eyes of Jaxson.

He was crying. He promised me I'd be okay, but I was still reaped anyways. Four changes in thousands, but it didn't matter, my name was pulled anyways. Belle was latched on my mother's hip, who was staring dumbfounded at her sister leaving her. And my parents... Mom's lip was quavering, but trying to keep strong for Belle, and my father was blankly glaring at the ground. They couldn't believe this as much as me.

After the walk that seemed for eternity ended, I took a deep breath and mounted the steps, after the Peacekeepers returned to their original spots. I stared at my feet carefully, like one misstep would destroy me. We were on camera after all.

When I was up on the stage, the escort extended her bony hands to my clenched tan ones, and I reluctantly took it, like her altered Capitol skin would turn to dust at physical contact. No such luck.

She pulled me beside her and pulled the microphone over to me.

"And you are?" She asked, and it already seemed she was too dense to remember my name after five minutes. Probably a glitter overload to the head.

I peered over the crowd, beyond the town shops, and tried to look for my unreachable home that was miles away.

"Daisy Crossley."

"We'll isn't that a marvelous name, for a beautiful lady!" She shrieked. "Do we have any volunteers for Miss Daisy?"

Silence.

Just as expected. We hadn't had a volunteer in the last decade. Not since the Games got more rabid, and I could only imagine what was in store for me. Amber could've volunteered for me, but she didn't. I wasn't mad at her, it was just sensible. If she were the one going into this and I'd be my life or hers, I'd chose mine. Just another way the Capitol makes us suffer, feel guilty about being able to save someone, but chose our lives over theirs.

"Alright then. May we pick the boy tribute?" The overly cheery woman wailed and made her way over to they boy's bowl, and did the same dramatic hand sequence that lead me up here.

She grasped a card and made her way back over to my side. After several failed attempts of trying to pry open the slip, she finally slid her fingernails under the black tape and detached it from the card.

"Drew Dekker!"

As if on cue the boy emerged from the crowd and swaggered his way to the stage with a smirk. He looked like he was sixteen or seventeen, and could _crush_ me. It didn't look like he was very overwhemed that he got reaped either. I wonder why.

"Hi Mr. Drew, is it? Any volunteers for him?" She asked as he made his way to the stage.

Again, no one volunteers.

"Alright then. May I present your District 10 tributes of the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" The escort cried. She then gestured us to shake hands.

I turned straight to him, trying to keep a straight face not to show any sign of weakness. I was met by his signature arrogant smirk. He took my hand with a firm shake, but then he did something very unexpected. He brought his lips down and... kissed my hand? I knitted my eyebrows together and broke the hold first, the tiniest bit flustered by his actions. But that was soon replaced by anger. Who the _hell_ did he think he was? And this was going to bite me in the ass in the end. Knowing the Capitol, they'd make a _huge_ deal about this and assume we were in love. The last thing I needed. I know I'm going to die, but I don't want to die loving someone I don't.

_I'm going to die._

Despite my current situation, I seemed to forget all about the fact that I'm about to be slaughtered. Bile began to rise it my throat, but harshly was forced back down as the escort finished her speech and Peacekeepers ushered us inside the Justice Building.

I'd never been inside it. I was taken to a room with lavish furnishings and expensive décor. I say myself down on on a velvet couch and began stroking my fingers over the fabric. My visiting hours had began, the last hour I'd ever spend alive in District 10.

The door burst open and in came Jax, Mom, Belle, and Dad. This was the first time if seen him today. It was also the last. I immediately stood up and walked into them. We embraced for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..." Father said fighting back tears.

"It's okay. I love you." Was the best I could respond.

Mom was the next to jump in. "And whatever happens. You will_ always _be us. Always be our daughter." and then she lost it breaking down into a fit of tears. A few of my own rolled down my cheek.

"Daisy, where are you going?" Belle asked innocently. I started to sob but pulled through at the end. And I gave her the first answer that popped into my head.

"I'm going to the Capitol where me and some other kids are going to play hide and seek tag."

"You'll come home right?" Her wide eyes pleaded.

I started crying. Sobbing uncontrollably, trying to get the strained answer out of my mouth, "O-of co-course."

Apparently satisfied with her answer, she went back to hide between my parents, to ask why we were all crying, and I'm sure after today, she'd understand the Games.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing that came out of Jaxson's mouth.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I sighed. "No one can ever determine the odds of this. I guess the odds just weren't in my favor today." I managed to smile a little.

Then the Peacekeepers came. Too soon. Jax was struggling as mom and dad were crying and Belle was fearful. The last word from my family, from Jaxson, was barely a whisper.

"See you on the other side."

And then they were gone.

The other side of what? But my thoughts were interrupted by Amber bursting into the the room.

"I-I should've volu-unteered for y-you!" She sobbed pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Why you? Out of the _thousands _of us, why YOU?"

"Shh it's okay, Amber calm down. I'll be fine. And if not, I'll be onto greener pastures, greener than the ones here, because we both know they are anything but green." I tried to soothe her, and she laughed a bit through her sobs and tears.

"That other guy seemed like a real dick, didn't he?" Amber asked, her eyebrows raised.

Him.

"Yeah, he seemed so... confident."

"Do _not_ get involved with him. He's the last thing you need to worry about." She warned me. "Oh, before I forget, I have a token for you."

A token was a thing we could take into the arena, and I straightened up, eager to know what it is. It was a photograph. Of our two families together. And it was perfect.

"Thank you, Amber. I'll treasure it forever." I gasped, but I had no idea how much of forever I had left.

"All of my money is going to you, you know that right?"

We both started to cry again, and we looked at the picture for the final seconds left with each other. We looked happy, and I tried to lighten my mood as the Peacekeepers bust in.

She walked willingly towards the door, but not after whipping her head back to say her final farewell.

"See ya later, Dais."

The door shut and I was left wondering. It's like she was going to see me tomorrow. But tomorrow was distant, a hell I didn't want to face. But sometimes you have to face problems, that's easy. But it's hard when you have to muster up the courage to do it.

Not expecting anymore visitors, I began to trudge towards the door, about to depart, but then a tall and slender man came in. I recognized him as Blaze Ornell, the victor from five years ago. What did he want?

"Daisy Crossley? I believe we haven't formally met. I am Blaze Ornell." He stated.

"Pleasure," I replied, still a bit taken aback by his sudden appearance. "Um, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Drew Dekker."

"My district partner? What do I need to know about him?" I said with the tiniest bit of impatience.

"Everything."

My lips formed into an 'o' shape as he lead me over to the sofa.

"Sit down," he demanded tersely. I did. "Now Drew Dekker is a very... _interesting _eighteen year old. You see, he was put into the Games on purpose."

Something between a choke and a gasp escaped out of my mouth. "He _what? _That's impossible! Does he know about this?"

Blaze hesitated a bit before answering. "Erm.. no. Mr. Dekker assumes he was reaped fairly like everyone else." I snorted at the word 'fairly'. "You see, his parents died when he was eight, and the orphanage took him into foster care. Since then, he's had anger issues, murderous even. We think it's best to put him in these Games so he doesn't falter the District's safety."

"And how does this include _me?_" I questioned. That explains the cocky smirk and smoldering eyes.

"When you were reaped, he seemed to have an... _interest _in you." Good, I wasn't imagining it. "So, we ask you to keep your distance from him at all costs. Understand?"

Nope, but I nodded anyways. Then he stood, holding his hand out for me to shake it. It was a firm shake, though I didn't squeeze hard enough. Then he leaned and centered his face merely five inches from mine.

And that's when I saw it. He was handsome, only twenty years old. Deep brown eyes, and shaggy brunette hair that ran to the middle of his ears, bright smile and masculine build. He was reaped at fifteen just like me. But behind his face were unmistakable dark circles around his eyes, and other worn features signaling many sleepless nights of mourning and dispair.

He cleared his throat. "Well then, I'll see you on the train." And he flashed a small smile before being escorted out of the room by Peacekeepers.

I sighed and soaked in the last few moments alone, because from here on out, I may feel alone, but I'll always be seen. I was a tribute; the one in twenty-four sources of hope for Panem. But in a matter of weeks, only one source will take home the glory, and I knew it wasn't going to be me.

* * *

I looked back at the Justice Building one last time, as I was escorted into the car by Vienna, the escourt's name I learned after I left the last room in District 10 I'll ever be in. A car waited for us. I'd never been in a car, they were only common in the first four districts, where luxury and industrializing was key. I snuck a glance over to Drew, to find him staring out into the distance with his hands behind his back.

As we got into the car, Vienna settled between us, which was the first sensible thing she'd done all day. But then back to her shrill voice and Capitol enduced comments.

"You know, the Capitol isn't all that bad, she began. "Think of this as, as sort of a luxury right now. You get to represent your district which is a _monumental _achievement, and you get to experience things others don't!"

_Like a bloody death,_ I thought.

I decided to hold my tongue and stare out the windows for my sake of sanity. The crowd was large, and I passed many cheering faces egging us on to the Capitol. Probably just enjoying the thought their children didn't get reaped.

And then I saw it.

A flash of brunette hair, and a worn grey suit. It was Jaxson. He caught my eye as I passed, and did me something we hadn't used in a long time. He crossed his fingers and drew an imaginary 'x' over his heart. It was a sign we used to use when something went wrong, before Jax's Reapings when I was ineligible. It meant hope, that he was keeping a promise. He might've promised me not to be reaped, but obviously that didn't work. But this was different. It meant he loved me; that I was going to live.

And then he was gone.

Soon after the ride to the station, we arrived at the train tracks, where the huge Capitol speed demon awaited. We departed from the car, where the mayor, Blaze, and a woman stood; the female mentor. Blaze caught my eye as Drew and I stood before them. I reluctantly inched away from Drew, but his fingers clasped around my forearm in a vice grip. I met his gaze telling me I was his property, I belonged to him. Bullshit I did. My eyes whipped up to Blaze who face palmed for me disregarding his careful instructions.

"Let.. Me .. GO!" I growled through clenched teeth as I pried my arm away from his grip.

"Now, now, precious. We've barely met each other, we should get to know one another," he seductively whispered as I rushed over near Blaze. He shook his head and muttered profanity before the mayor began.

"Tributes, I'd like to thank you for good luck, but show sympathy for your current position. We shall keep you in mind in the upcoming weeks, and be praying for the best. Thank you," he declared, and then faded out of the picture.

"So if you didn't know, I'm Blaze Ornell, your male mentor for the Games. I won the 63rd Games and will be willing to help you in any way possible," he explained, while his eyes darted to mine at the last part.

"And I'm Maylee Hayes, and I won the 53rd Games at sixteen." Her dirty blonde hair cascaded in waves down her back and onto her slim figure. Her calculating eyes scanned over me before meeting Drew. A small smile formed onto her lips as she turned to Blaze.

"I'll take the boy," she claimed. "He already looks like a victor." I could tell she was an arrogant one unlike Blaze, humble and kind.

"That leaves me with Daisy then," Blaze nodded at Maylee, the two agreeing in who mentors who.

"Alright then! Who's ready to board!?" Vienna finally interrupted. The three adults gestured us towards the train. I hopped up onto the platform when everyone except Drew and I were boarded. And then he grabbed my arm again.

"Let's you and I have a little talk later? Maybe set something up?" He smirked, making me uncomfortable. I gulped and he brought his lips once again to my hand. After he was satisfied with my discomfort, he swaggered into the train leaving me alone.

So this was it. The last time I'd ever see my district. I turned around one last time to take it all in. The rolling hills, red barns, dirt streets. I sucked in a large breath and closed my eyes. I was back at home, none of this was real. I was back at home with Jax and Belle, but I was only brought back by the train whistle. One last painful look, I etched into my brain before reluctantly turning around to face the speed bullet. I slowly shuffled forward into the train and turned around in the doorway, but the doors were shut, and District 10 was gone. _Gone._ I would never come back again, but it wasn't true. I would be coming back to my district, but it was my fate to chose if I was dead or alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! My story will be officially uploaded after this chapter, I like to get leads before i publish a story so I don't leave ya hanging on the first chapter. Thank you for reading this and reviewing :) Heheh. So this chapter will be in a certain characters POV, just to create a bit of suspense before we catch up with Daisy on the train. I think you'll get the memo of who it is reaaaaal quick. So yupp on with da storyyyyy! ;)**

* * *

Jaxson's POV

So it was really over. My sanity, my safety, my _life _was over, Daisy was gone, and so was I. I never even gave her a token, but I was glad Amber had, she told me as Ari, her, and I were gloomily walking back to our region of the district. But I had given her something. A promise. A broken promise. She must hate me, but there's barely time for her to do anything. There's a lot of time for the Capitol to celebrate, a little time for the tributes to hope, but still, They're already out of time.

"T-this isn't real...And her concluded as we three rode together back on cattle. We were so depressed we didn't even want to walk back.

But other kids did. Running along playing tag as we advanced toward our destination, glad that they've been spared for a year, but not regarding the people who truly lost something today.

Ari sighed. "Well this Summer Festival isn't going to be very cheerful."

"We are putting _all_ our money on her. I swear I will skip farmwork, and find money, and I don't care if the damn Capitol tracks me down and turns me into an avox!" Amber exclaimed through gritted teeth. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"What now?" I asked, as we neared the dropoff where the group parted. That was the question we all found ourselves asking, now that Daisy was gone, what do we do. Amber lost her best friend, more like a sibling, and now that Daisy was gone, Ari would probably lose me too. And I lost everything.

"I just don't know the answer to that..." Ari shook his head. "How bout your sister, Belle, how does she fit into all of this?"

Belle. It was the first time I'd thought about her. She was six, but she had to know. To know her sister is going into a death tournament, and probably won't be coming out. About murdering, starvation, weapons, about learning how to prepare for a loved ones death. But no one can prepare for that.

"She'll have to learn," I sighed looking Amber in the eye. Her long golden hair was pulled out from her bun and hung in wavy ringlets framing her face. Her strong, calculating eyes were stung with tears, and her composure was breaking. Whatever happened to the witty, young girl that never cracked? Life is what happened.

* * *

The Westly's and my family were the last in the group by the time we were nearest to my home. We untied Tanner, one of our cattle from the Westly's, and started to say goodbye. Belle was asleep on my dad's hip. Mom and dad had obviously cried.

"Wait," I yelled at everyone. "Can you guys stay? It would help us all get through this."

My parents nodded in agreement. It _would_ be better for us to embrace this as one.

"Pleaaase, Mom and Dad?" amber pleaded.

"Youre able to stay too," my dad soberly exclaimed to Amber's parents.

Mrs. Westly hesitated. "No, no that's fine. We will let you folks have privacy, but Amber and Ari can stay if they want. We will see them in about a week or so for the festival." Mr. Westly nodded in agreement.

"Alright! I'll keep Belle company and distract her from the Games if you want..." Amber offered.

And then mother started bawling. I didn't blame her, her child just got sent into the Hunger Games. And the. Having to deal with the stress with a six year old wondering why her sister isn't coming back...

"Well I guess we'd be going now. Behave, children." The Westley's solemnly waved and turned to leave, walking glumly back home.

"Well, that's that... lets get going," and I started toward the barn with Amber close behind.

* * *

At the time we arrived home, the moon was out and most families were with their children, celebrating a day of safety. A day. The day you survive the reaping is as safe as you can get. You celebrate and rejoice for _one day._ but the next day, the cycle begins again, each day the reaping draws closer and crushes you like a large weight.

I collapsed down on our rugged couch, frayed from many years of comfort. But now it felt lumpy and uncomfortable. Amber took the love seat adjacent to me, and Ari took an unceremoniously drop to the floor. Mom dad took Belle up to bed.

I glared at the television in the corner. But without warning, it flicked on. The mandatory Games Viewing was beginning, and it was on until the Games ended, the only channel you could watch.

Amber groaned. "We've been home for two minutes and now they're going to torture us for who knows how long? TWO MINUTES!"

Home? Amber called it home. Might as well, she'd be spending most of her time here from now on, there's no place better to be. But there was; and it was with my sister, in a world where these Games didn't exist.

Caesar Flickerman and Rouge Duskon, the Head Gamemaker, sat on a stage in front of a Capitol audience. This year, Caeser sported sprint green hair and eyeshadow, with his signature sparkly suit.

He dramatically acknowledged the audience before sitting down to talk about the Reapings. "Now, Rouge, what do you think of this year's tributes?" He asked the slender woman with shoulder length black hair.

"We have a very interesting mix, shall say. Should we take a look?" she says and gestures to a blank wall, suddenly replaced with the Reaping videos.

They dragged on. Slender and stout from 1, massive and malicious from 2, but 4 had a tiny girl volunteer, and the boy looked very annoyed at her flirty demeanor. And then after a few more came bloody District 10.

I could hear Ari facepalm, and feel Amber's glare at the boy tribute even though my gaze was fixed on the screen. They call Daisy, and Amber beside her, fighting back tears. The Peacekeepers seize her, and she is taken up to the stage. When Drew gets called, Caeser opens his mouth.

"Now District 10 has caught many of our eyes," he says, explaining the obvious to no one in particular. "He looks like he can crush her. And many of these young men would go to the extremes to scare the wits out of their partners. But, but Drew Dekker here shows compasion to young Daisy Crossley. And how he kisses her hand, we can all conclude something. An unforeseen romance maybe?"

That was it. I threw a pillow at the television and muted it for the 'awwws' and 'oohs' . Amber stormed across the room and rammed her head against the wall numerous times, Ari just looked faraway, a look of disgust on his face. "Horrible."

"I _told_ her that boy was trouble! Mmm I knew this would happen. ARGHH!" Amber screamed and went back to slamming her head against the wall.

I had to agree; that boy was peculiar, and I certainly didn't appreciate the way he was staring at MY little sister. She was a pawn, twisted into something that was merely a fleck in our universe. Pff, not anymore.

I watched the rest of the districts go by. Nothing special. They were all starving to death in 11 and 12 anyways. Not that we were doing much better. The program ended with the anthem and our country's flag on the screen. Right now she was probably in a room with some Capitol freak, prettying her up before her slaughter. Where would she stand for sponsors? Would they think she looked desirable, or just some outlying distinct girl that has caught one lone boys eye?

Ari looked like he was going to barf. That makes two of us.

"I'm going to bed." He pronounced, and then flipped onto the remaining sofa yearning one's company.

in minutes he was snoring, but undoubtedly thrashing in his sleep. I was about to try to sleep, but was brought to attention to Amber quietly sobbing with her head against the wall. So I staggered over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I-it's all my f-fault!" She sobbed. "I should've v-v-volunteered! How can I b-bear searing her su-uffer?!"

"Amber, you can't think like that," I say soothingly. "It is not your fault, it's the Capitol's. Now volunteering just would've drawn more attention to the both of you. I know how you feel, but now we will have to see how things play out." Saying that was crushing me like a bug.

She then caved into me and gave me a hug, her years wetting my Reaping clothing. I returned it without hesitation- I needed a hug too. When it lasted for five minutes, and she was still sobbing, I picked her up and carried her onto the remaining large sofa. I then pulled a frayed, shaggy blanket mother knitted over her. She looked weak and vulnerable, despite being so hardheaded and strong.

So before I left to go lie down on the tiny rugged love seat left, I kissed her forehead. I don't really know why, but it looked like she needed some affection. I think I did too.

"T-thank you..." She hiccuped between tears.

I was fighting back my own tears, too. I simply and tried to give my best smile. It turned out watery.

I lied down on the cramped love seat, trying to take this all in. Our house was cramped before, with three children and two parents, but it seemed happy, light, airier. Not as squished because were a family. Now, there is one extra person here- one that is not my Daisy- she was replaced by two people. But that's the thing. The house felt airy, but in a vacant way. Now we were more cramped than ever, but it felt vaguely different. I was drifting off into a black void I know called sleep as I searched for words of how this place and myself feel without her, but I couldn't grasp any.

But as I was finally being tugged into the void, the word came to mind. It struck me as I drifted off.

Empty.

* * *

** Sorry guys for the shorter chappy, since its not Daisy or anyone in the Games, I made it a little shorter- just a little thing about how Jax, Ari, and Amber felt. My new fanfic will be called The Perks Of Being A Fangirl! Posting it soon! Review if ya want! Or PM me, whatevs! :) **

**until next time-**

** Thattomboyfangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey y'all ! Thanks for reading so far! Don't forget to review- I could always use you guy's comments! :) This chapter will be mainly directed at the train scene, and it will resume around like 5 P.M. since some time passed- but not as much time passes as at the end of the last chapter. K!? Alright, guess I should stop rambling! Enjoy :) **

** disclaimer: Suzanne owns THG books- I only own the characters, but the whole plot and stuff is hers :):):)**

* * *

The bright blue sky was quickly fading into an amber dusk when I got a sudden knock on my door. I'd been in my room since I'd gotten on the train, still in my reaping clothes laying on my bed, sulking at the wall. There wasn't really anything to live for anymore, so why should I do anything now?

The more demanding, urging knock on my door snapped me out of my depression and I slowly climbed up and went to the door. Blaze was on the other side.

"Oh, hello," I deadpan as he invites himself into my room and sits on my bed. I shut the door behind me. "Yes?"

"Don't be so cheery, sunshine," he smiled.

I just glared at him. What an idiot. Between Vienna, Maylee, him, and ugh- Drew, this might as well be a train on the way to Crazyville. There or the Capitol? I'd chose the latter. If I wasn't going there to die. And the people weren't there to bet if I'd win. But I guess life is full of disappointments. He seemed to catch on that I was not impressed with what he was saying, so he cleared his throat and moved on.

"This was my room you know- going to the Games," he said vaguely, like he was drifting into his past.

I tried to imagine Blaze coming to his death- never expecting he was going to win. I've watched his games before. He almost died in the bloodbath- got slashed in the back- luckily he found a backpack with bandages and got the hell out of there. He made no alliances, staying mostly to himself- only encounters with people he would eventually kill. He won on the seventh day, when he and the District 1 male were brought together after a drought. Blaze killed the tribute by slitting his neck after an almost hour long battle. He also returned in this bedroom...

"Daisy, do you ever imagine?" He said abruptly.

"Imagine what?"

"Wining these Games, rebuilding a better world, trying to find a way out?"

"No not really. Since my life is now limited all I think about is my death and ways to commit suicide before going into that Arena." I told him honestly.

"I'll keep a note to stay by you and have everything sharp away from you."

Why did he even take interest in me? A fifteen year old girl who is about to die? Why did the Capitol- everyone- bother with basically twenty-three dead people. This would be much easier if Snow just killed us all at once.

"I'm serious, Daisy. I'm worried about you. Word is, the careers already want Drew for an ally. And we are not even off the train." He explains. "And this is bad that he is singling you out. He may just be trying to learn your motives, and then kill you in the Games. I need you to do me a favor."

I looked at himself smoldering eyes intently.

"At dinner tonight, you do not say a word. Maylee took Drew for a reason. And she is going to try to get some insight from him. Do not converse deeply with him, and stay in your room whenever possible. Please." He got up and went to the door. "Dinner's in twenty," he flashed small sad smile and them slipped out, paving me wondering what the _hell_ happened.

* * *

I got ready for dinner- slipping out of my reaping clothing and into the most oblivious outfit I could find. Laying low was my new goal, but how could I ever do that with the Parade and training coming up? I was in a tight spot.

When I was settled on a silky long-sleeved orange blouse and gray yoga pants, I got a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Vienna opens the door to find me looking over myself in the mirror.

"Hello dearie, time for dinner! Our Capitol chefs have cooked up the most _exquisite _of meals! I know this is only temporary, hun, but you may as well enjoy it. I think the food _in_ the Capitol is much better!" Her squeaky voice rises at the end they're freak accent.

I get up without a word and follow her down to the dining car. the smell of delicious foods wafts towards me causing my mouth to water. I never had bad anything like this before. District Ten's food consisted of eggs, wheat, and the occasional cow entrails. How could Capitolites be living in luxury while the rest of us are starving in the Districts?

When we approached the dining car, Blaze, Maylee, and Drew were already digging into their meals. Lavish dishes of strange foods were set our across the table. Vienna took her seat, and the only open one was next to Blaze and Maylee, as far away from Drew as possible. he was staring at me when I took my seat, as if studying my every move would create a solution to a world issue.

I avoided eye contact with everyone- the meal was silent. I eyed the steak, a food I've eaten at the Festival before, but the Capitol's looked ver appealing, and probably correctly cooked. But I decided to go out of my comfort zone, and have a delicious plate of salmon- one of D4's specialties I've been wanting to try since I learned about it in school. There were tons of deserts, but I settled on a small piece of chocolate cake- mainly because I didn't want to be out of shape in the Arena, and I didn't want to become attached to anything if only have temporarily.

I was the last one to finish, despite my small servings. Everyone was in the common room of the train about to watch the rerun of the ceremonies. _Just _what I wanted to watch! I pick up my plate and try to find a drop off or something we used at school, but I was startled by a girl my age dressed in an odd sandy tunic and headgear come to take the plate from me. _She__ must be a Capitol servant, _I thought.

"It's alright, m'am, you don't have to wait on me- I can take care of these dishes myself," I told her- she looked like she needed a break.

She didn't answer me- odd. But her frantic shaking of her head told me that it was _her _duty to take care of us. Why wasn't she talking to me. Did she think I was a monster?

"M'am?"

Then it hit me- an old lesson from last year's History and Culture course.

"Your'e an avox." I barely whisper, empathy flooded in my voice.

She gives me a small, sad nod, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Her tongue had been cut out, and she was forced to serve us tributes. She was _my_ age.

"I'm so sorry," I told her, tears threatening to spill over my lashes.

What had she done that upset the Capitol? Attempted to leave her District? What was it like to see children after children come on a train but never return? But she was free from the Games- the only upside of her punishment. But was it really much better?

Footsteps approached from the common room, and the girl gave me a quick squeeze and left the room soundlessly, carrying dishes with her. The steps grew louder, and I tried to fit into a casual position when Maylee came to a hault upon seeing me.

"My God! What are you doing in here? The relapses are about to start- You need to know your competitors!" She said, putting her arms on my shoulders and guides me into the room.

Everyone sat on the couches and floor in the common room. Drew instantly spotted my appearance and did his stupid little smirk and patted a spot next to him, where he wanted me to sit.

My eyes must've bulged out And my face went red because Maylee pushed me onto the floor without a word and directed my attention to the television.

"Look, it's on!"

The Reapings started with District One, and instantly I was overwhelmed by the tributes. They were monstrous it was like That for every career district, and the girl from four just looked peculiar for an odd reason. She volunteered- and she was fourteen! Probably because of legend Finnick Odair and his 'wannabes'.

Then others from the middle districts were my size, a few older than me, but nothing special. When the monstrosity came of what my Reaping was, Caesar Flickerman stopped the tape and talked about our 'romance'. Drew found this oddly amusing, and was acting all egotistical like a big dumb brute, which he was.

Knowing Blaze, he would've smacked the shit out of Drew if he could. Was he always like this with the girl tributes? Why was I so special. I was basically dying anyways. Last year the tributes had no sponsors- I could remember Jordan constantly sobbing about the lack of water- she was begging for it. Her noise level lead her towards her gruesome death.

The other districts were like mine. And no volunteers- surprising. I bet their own mothers wouldn't step up for their children if they could. Would my mother? What if when I'm dead in a couple days Belle learns to see the world as it really is- sadistic and gory? What if she gets reaped? It's probably not impossible, I bet they handpick the tributes just to keep things interesting.

So when I got tired of sitting around and staring at a black screen I dismiss myself and go to lock myself in my room.

I needed a strategy.

I rummaged through my drawers in hope to find a notebook or something to express my thoughts on. Just as I find a small tablet the realization hits me- I wouldn't be able to take these notes into the Arena, and knowing my crappy memory, I wouldn't remember the threats in the Games. If only I could find a way to sneak those notes in. And then I get an ingenious idea.

I scramble over to my Reaping clothing scattered on the floor and find it. Amber's picture of us- my token- the _one_ thing allowed in the arena. No one would suspect anything. I get a keepsake to keep with me when nearing death, and vital information when I need it.

I shift over to an oak desk and find a pen. The back of the photo makes great writing material, so I write down the twenty-three other tributes names and such. Here I would record their Private Training scores, suspicions, and skill level. It was perfect. Now all I had to do was wait until the right opportunity came to meet my eventual killer.

* * *

Tomorrow was my first training session. I'd try to lay low and get some information on the first day, by tying knots or setting up snares. I decided to venture out of my comfort zone and explore somewhere other than my bed than a bit. When I find the bathroom, an intractable shower awaits me. I'd been sweating all day, so I strip down and climb into the shower. I am taken aback by the many buttons on the control panels. So I just kind of flip around the buttons while random soaps and cleansers shot out of nowhere. When I find the water switch, the serenity overtakes me. This was so much better than the showers back home.

Home._  
_

I wonder how they were doing- Amber, Jax, Mom, Dad, Ari. Belle. I wonder how she was dealing with all of this. It was surely night back in Ten now, with the time zones and all. I could imagine her in between my stirring mother and father, dreaming of a sister of broken promises, who is said to return.

It was almost completely dark outside now, so I'd say we were about three or four hours behind 10's time zone. My mind suddenly slips to Betsy. Now that I'm gone, what will happen to her now? Belle won't get reaped for another good six years, and I know Jax won't want to take care of Betsy- a memory longingly connected to me- so Dad might as well butcher her. Just another innocent creature that is a pawn in this world.

These memories winding inside my head make me dizzy. So when my tears flowed freely, I wasn't surprised. The salty liquid entered my mouth, reminding me of a small salt lake that I'd gone swimming in back home.

Then the sobbing began. Small choked sounds escaped my throat, and I guess I sounded somewhat like an animal. I'd never find a husband, have children, damn it- I wasn't even done with school! My pillow tasted like the ocean, small wet spots showering into the delicate plush. I didn't even think I was that loud. Until Vienna came knocking on my door.

"Young _lady!_ Tomorrow is a big, BIG day. Open this door up right now!"

Knowing she wouldn't shut up until she got her way, I got up and opened the door. Her appearance was quite amusing. A lavender nightgown, which I would've called a ballroom dress was draped over her body, and her freakish hair was twisted into a giant bun, pinned together by one large lotus flower. And her bunny slippers just added to the amusement.

"My gosh! You look HORRENDOUS! When are the stylists when you need them? I was trying to get my beauty sleep, when your wails disrupted me." there was something in her hand. "So here!"

She shoved two gel-like orange pills into my hand, and then a glass of water.

"Take these- they'll put you to sleep almost instantly. Isn't Capitol technology wonderful?" She chirps.

"Amazing. Night Vienna." I replied, and slammed the door on her before she could talk again.

I go back down to my bed and sit crossed-legged. I reluctantly pick up one pill and examine it. I _did_ want to sleep. I had nothing to lose anyway. So I balanced the pill on my tongue and gulped it down in a swig. I didn't want to take the other one just yet.

The effects. We're almost instant- drowsiness overtook me, and I felt like I was one thousand pounds. I slide under the covers and close my eyes, fading away. I was already turning into a Capitolite, taking the elaborate steroids they were. And I hated to admit it. I missed my chance to stop the effects after I took the meds.

And like that I slipped into the dark void I'd be meeting again soon enough, but the next time for eternity.


End file.
